The Three Times
by okayjustthisonce
Summary: Bonnie and Damon meet for the first time, three times. Caution though, I tried to make this a realistic as possible, i.e Damon is Damon aka a stupid, unrepentive vampire.
1. Chapter 1

From behind a tree I can hear her stirring, fidgeting with a book in hand. A young one she was, cinnamon skin singed with the angst of seventeen. A young one, yes, virgin fruit on the cusp of ripening...My teeth couldn't be happier.

The silver moon hung high in the sky. It was late. Too late. What a fucking shame, kids these days. Hello Boogieman? Werewolves? Me? Does nothing go bump in the night anymore? And look at her, so unconcerned. But that's what I like. That's what makes the bitter kill sweet.

"Hello, miss." I announce my arrival. The audience neither boos nor claps.

"Not interested." She scoffs. Shakily albeit, but she does it; I'd be impressed if I weren't so hungry.

The girl then turns away and sways briskly to her car. She's afraid, and very afraid to let me know that; the knowledge excites me. Where she took ten steps, I took one. Immediately, her brave eyes sunk into fearful emeralds. And no, it never grows old. Never ever does.

"_Aw_, why not?" She tells me that she has pepper spray. I tell her that somewhere in Africa, a hyena is laughing.

She tries for the car again but I have her cornered. She's smart, but not smart enough to give up.

"Security's around, you know. They'll catch you and you'll rot in prison."

"Security?" I raised a brow. "And who are they? Some fat fucker asleep on a bench's edge? The other taking a piss in the mouth of a squirrel? That's your protection? Get fucking real."

"I'll scream."

"Careful, little bird." My fingers encircle her throat. The pulse, Jesus. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

She loosened when my eyes burnt into hers. 'Relax', they said. At her neck, a finger drew a crescent of red, which my tongue happily received. She screamed and shuddered and I loved it. Her neck was a sweet spot, the blood a scary one. Pulling her throat, of course, out was second on the list, but the flavor of her blood let me know that I should have some more fun.

"Witch?" I ask.

"No. I don't know. My grandmother keeps saying it but, she's old. Talks a lot of shit."

There was still some fight in her body. I let her relax again, and added some new cues.

"You're fine. We're fine. We do this all the time. You know me. See me as your closest guy friend."

She smiles and calls me Jeremy. She tells me that i'm not usually this rough, and to loosen the grip on her neck.

And _fuck that_, I smile and squeeze it harder.

She repays me by slipping a hot tongue into my mouth...


	2. Chapter 2

Her tongue swirled deliciously against mine. Wet. Hungry._ Yes, my little brown bird. Suck on my bottom lip. Nip at my jaw. You are a delight._

"Hmm. You're much dirtier than you look."

I had to comment. Had to.

"I think you should've known that by now."

She takes two of my fingers into her mouth and sucks fiercely. Never breaking eye contact, the perverse visual making my desperate cock groan. I rub myself with my free hand. She laughs maniacally.

"Eager, are we?"

"Yeah, yeah."

She then slips my fingers into her slippery, wet cunt and _oh god_, it smelt so good. Made me get on my knees instead.

I hastily threw her leg over my shoulder, which caused her to giggle all of her youth into the air. Her face must've been as red and as swollen as the thing I couldn't stop looking at.

"_Now_ you're shy? I must say you have the most_ impeccable timing_."

"No, it's just- We're in a parking lot, Jer. Our school's library parking lot. Someone coul-"

_Oh shut up._

I sunk my tongue into her pussy, licking and lapping my way into her pink center. The moans she made muffled a more dangerous noise, one that my body told me to pay attention to, but, at the same time, it was also telling me to get my dick out of my pants. Each flick of my tongue was a mewl and a gasping sound, not only from the maiden but from the death of my resolve. It was only then I'd realised-

...What the fuck was I doing? Why was I on my knees for this bitch? I was going too easy. Being too nice. I rose up and took her neck again.

"You're-you're hurting me Jer."

"Jer, jer, jer. Oh come on with this shit! I'm a fucking vampire. And you know what vampires do? We fuck. _We kill!_"

An expression of pleasure morphed into one of confusion and disgust. _"We've never played this game before_", it seemed to say. It was right. We've never played this game before and we never ever will again.

"You- What are you saying? This isn't funny. Let. Me. GO!"

She spits. She fights. Resistance is extremely detrimental to one like me, but, fighters are the best kind, no? Fighters have the finest blood. I let her go just cause...

Her fear did not subside but she stood by me, even clinging to the stiff fibres standing on my skin. My heart -if I could call it that- sank. If she was going to forgive me, then she must love this Jeremy kid a lot. I almost felt jealous. Almost.

At this point, she was shivering, and I began to wonder if she felt cold. I would not dare ask though.

"It's real, Jer. The attacks. They're real."

"What are you-"

Fuck.

The dangerous noise.

Howling.

A wolf.


End file.
